<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serial Adoption Is Contagious by BrokenWingedTenshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399386">Serial Adoption Is Contagious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi'>BrokenWingedTenshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Good Parent Dick Grayson, Good Parent Jason Todd, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Resurrected Jason Todd, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason never thought he'd have to co-parent with Dick of all people. He never thought he'd be a parent at all!</p><p>Or;</p><p>A couple of orphaned superheroes from Paris and a damaged kid who fell into their city from another dimension have made their way to Gotham city. Bruce wants them and their magic gone but his kids aren't having it. Jason and Dick get into it over who gets to keep them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Dick Grayson, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Jason Todd, Batfamily Members &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Bruce Wayne &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Duke Thomas &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serial Adoption Is Contagious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Keep in mind, Zuko is 13 and has just been essentially disowned and for all intents and purpose Marinette and Adrien and on their own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running away was never a part of the plan. Marinette and Adrien had done it all right. All of it! They followed the rules and kept their identities secret. They fought and did detective work and protected the people. They got help only from temporary superheroes, and they protected the miraculous with their lives. Why then, did the universe hate them so much.</p><p>After Marinette had been given guardianship, she had begun training her partner. They were finally able to grow and learn, and with their knowledge, their powers grew as well. But they were still just kids. Somehow though, they managed to defeat Hawkmoth and Mayura. Gabriel Agreste sat before them in all his smug assholishness (we'll just pretend that's a word) tied up back to back with Nathalie with Ladybug's yo-yo.</p><p>"You know, I always knew it would come to this. Adrien, why don't you set us free son? Help us bring your mother back to us."</p><p>Ladybug's eyes widened and snapped to her partner. Chat gulped and took a step forward.</p><p>"My mother died years ago. You killed her. And if you think for one second that you can manipulate me with the body of the woman who's life you made miserable, you've got another thing coming."</p><p>Ladybug watched her partner, and her eyes softened. Her poor kitty. The police came in just in time to see Gabriel's face drown in rage. They took custody of the prisoners easily. She had tucked their miraculous away safely into her yo-yo. She watched the policeman who approached her with a slight wariness.</p><p>"I don't suppose you'd be willing to hand over their magic jewelry as evidence?"</p><p>She shook her head slowly. He just sighed.</p><p>"Then I'm going to need you two to testify against them. As your civilian and superhero selves if possible."</p><p>Chat stepped behind his partner and arched a brow.</p><p>"Not gonna happen dude. We'll testify as heroes, but not civilians. It would just paint a target on our backs for the press and nosy civilians. The Agrestes monitor every inch of this house. There are cameras in here. The footage can be accessed by either contacting the company or taking the footage directly from Monsieur Agreste's personal computer."</p><p>The officer simply nodded and went about his day. The heroes needed to have a talk.</p><p>They didn't get the chance until later, because when Ladybug led him back to the Dupain-Cheng family's bakery, it was chaos. The building was on fire, and ever the heroes were not allowed inside. The message was clear. One last show of power from Gabriel Agreste. Orphaning them both. Ladybug and Chat Noir fled back to the Agreste Manor. They put everything on the computer onto a flash drive in case the police hadn't done it yet, they packed up Adrien's clothes, his and Mr. Agreste's emergency funds and their bank cards and took off. But not before burning down the manor. The one thing left to show Gabriel's success aside from a company that had been run by shareholders for a long while anyways. </p><p>Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were never seen in Paris again. And after the trial of Gabriel Agreste, no one would see Ladybug or Chat  Noir for years.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Zuko never thought his father would actually hurt him, but here he was. Wrong as usual. Cast out with an impossible mission to find a hundred year old absentee avatar who had evaded the fire nation for a century. How was he supposed to do it? He was just a kid! A scared thirteen year old with a face scarred by a father who didn't want him unless he could do what generations of fire benders couldn't do. He was set up to fail.</p><p>His uncle Iroh had brought him to a tea shop to cheer him up, at least a little. He showed someone a Pai Sho tile and they were led to a back room. He just took his seat with a dehected huff, bandages still covering a large portion of the left side of his face. He thought he heard someone talking in the next room, but a sip of his drink had him ignoring that entirely. His vision started to fog, and he swayed a bit.</p><p>"Uncle?"</p><p>The familiar comforting hand settled on his shoulder.</p><p>"It's alright nephew. You an give in to the drowsiness. Once you awake, you will be in a far better place." He pressed something into Zuko's hand, and he thought it might be that Pai Sho tile. "Ask the man in black for Alfred Pennyworth. Show him this tile. Tell him you are my nephew and no more. Do you understand?"</p><p>He barely managed a nod before he was giving into the lull of unconsciousness.</p><p>"Sleep now Zuko. You will be much better off there."</p><p>?????</p><p>Zuko woke up to the feeling of falling. He didn't even have the chance to scream before something crashed into him. It seemed to surround him as best it could as they landed, and he identified the thing as a person. A person dressed in red, with black spots. When he sat up, he found that it was a girl. She was surrounded by a pink light so bright he had to close his one good eye until it died down. Left behind was a girl in a dark pink hoodie, a red scarf covering her mouth, and red jeans and boots. Her midnight hair fell around her shoulders, and she briefly reminded him of Azula's friend Mai. The resemblance was soon forgotten as she smile and stood up, holding out a hand.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>He just swallowed hard, nodding. A boy pushed through a door off to the side, and it took him a moment to register that they were on top of a building. The boy had curious golden hair, a green hat pulled down to his ears allowing wisps of it to float about as he jogged up. His neon green hoodie was zipped all the way up, tucked into his black jeans. Those were, in turn, tucked into his hunter green boots. He took the girl's hand and stood.</p><p>"Hi . . . my name's Zuko. Thanks for catching me."</p><p>The girl smiled again, flashed of her sparkling smile showing over her scarf.</p><p>"I'm Marinette, and this is my brother Adrien. Mari and Ry for short. I hope the landing wasn't too rough."</p><p>He was cut off from answering by something black and very sharp passing between them and burying itself in the wall. Someone seemed to melt out of the shadows, and he couldn't hold back his exclamation.</p><p>"You're the man in black!"</p><p>The man arched a brow at him.</p><p>"And just who are you?"</p><p>Zuko just smiled.</p><p>"I'm Zuko. And I need to see Alfred Pennyworth. I'm the nephew of an old friend. Iroh says hello."</p><p>Marinette stepped forward, offering a hesitant smile.</p><p>"Actually sir, we're looking for Monsieur Pennyworth too. Duusu and Master Fu send their regards."</p><p>Batman was mystified when both teenagers pulled tiles from that old game Alfred had taught him to play as a child.</p><p>" . . . The three of you are coming with me."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Jason Todd was prepared for a lot of things when he returned from his patrol route. Tim with an industrial sized coffee? Obvious. Dick chatting with Duke walking out from changing into their sweats and t-shirts? Expected. Barbara and Cass signing back and forth? Totally normal. Damian sitting at the debriefing table cleaning his swords? It would be weird if he were doing anything else. Everybody seemed pretty ready to unwind.</p><p>What he did not expect was for Bruce to zip into the cave in the Batmobile and hop out followed by three kids who couldn't be older than fourteen. He snorted a little.</p><p>"Don't tell me, you got more kids."</p><p>Bruce just grumbled a little.</p><p>"Someone go get Alfred. He's going to want to hear this."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>So, Jason had very little idea how this had happened, but he was keeping those kids.</p><p>Mari and Ry, as they had asked to be called were, in fact, fourteen. They had defeated a supervillain after having been in possession of a selection of magic jewelry that could plausibly be used to take over or end the world. They had been given this responsibility when they were twelve and only recently defeated the villain who had made that necessary to find out that it had been Ry's father all along in an effort to bring back his dead mother, beaten to death by his father with injuries all below the collar. As his final act as a supervillain before imprisonment, he had hired someone to set fire to Mari's home with her parents inside. He confessed to it at his trial, revealing the identities of the heroes to the court. After the trial, they had disappeared from Paris soon after with the bare minimum of supplies and a lot of stockpiles money so as to pay off anyone who could give a clue as to their location. One of their pocket gods had suggested coming to find Alfred, giving them a white lotus Pai Sho tile and telling them to ask for Alfred and give the name of their absentee teacher who had abandoned them.</p><p>Zuko was a prince from another dimension sent here by his uncle after his father also killed his mother and tried to raise his son to be just like him. Zuko was more compassionate though, and was taught by his uncle as well. His father had burned his face with a technique called firebending, burning half of zuko's face. The boy had then been given an impossible task and his uncle absconded with him to a tea shop once he had been properly cared for. His uncle Iroh had given him a Pai Sho tile as well and sent him through to this world for what Zuko could only assume was a fresh start.</p><p>Jason had never felt the urge to be anything like his father, but he was giving into it now. He was keeping these kids.</p><p>So after he, Dick and Alfred had chewed Bruce out sufficiently and told him the kids would be staying and if anyone was going to leave it would be him, or they would take the children and leave him on  his own, Jason still had another problem. Jason had to fight with Dick over who got to adopt them!</p><p>Mari wasn't having that, but the boys were all for it. Zuko had chosen him, and Adrien had chosen Dick. Mari just rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You guys are ridiculous. Just co-parent."</p><p>And she had walked away to go help Alfred with dinner.</p><p>Dick and Jason figured out an arrangement with input from the boys. Later that week, the kids were renamed as Adrien, Marinette and Zuko Grayson-Todd-Wayne. Zuko often shortened his to just Zuko Todd, Adrien often went just by Adrien Grayson, and Marinette had taken Pennyworth as her middle name, so she chose to use that name more often than not. One way or another, the Wayne family's new additions at least made sure that life was never boring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>